


Advice

by Sterek_destiel254



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22862659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sterek_destiel254/pseuds/Sterek_destiel254
Summary: Jess gives Rory advice
Relationships: Lorelai Gilmore & Rory Gilmore, Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Kudos: 12





	Advice

He watches her laugh with her mother, a smile on her face before it drops and an angry look forms in her eyes. 

He watches as they angrily whisper to one another before falling silent. 

He watches as they angry stare never leaves her face and how she clenches and unclenches her fists while breathing heavily. 

His uncle stands beside him, staring at him.

“What are you doing?” His uncle asks 

“The Gilmore Women are fighting” He informs his uncle 

“Geez, not again” His uncle sighs, eyes flickering to the table the Gilmore Women are sitting at.

“What do you think it’s about this time?” He asks 

“God, it could be anything with those two” His uncle replies

For the past two weeks, all the Gilmore Women have done is fight, makeup then repeat.

Rory gets up and angrily throws some bills on the table before storming out of the diner with her yellow backpack in hand.

He watches as she makes her way to the bus stop.

“You need to get to school,” His uncle says 

He nods before picking up his jacket, book and black backpack and walks out of the diner and over to the school up the road. 

Rory sits at the bus stop and takes the time to cool down before school.

She got into another fight with her mother about her grandparents. 

Her mom thinks they are trying to manipulate her into going to Yale instead of Harvard. 

Rory sighs picks’ up her bag and gets on the bus, paying the driver as she passes and grabs her ticket. 

AFTER SCHOOL

Jess is working behind the counter when Rory walks into the diner taking a sigh of relief when she doesn’t see her mother there, not ready to face her yet. 

“Coffee?” Jess asks her as she makes her way to the counter.

“Please” Rory replies putting her bag down and taking a seat at the empty counter. 

Jess grabs a mug and fills it just above the rim and puts it in front of Rory who is sat there reading.

“Want anything to eat?” Jess asks 

“A cheeseburger and fries please” Rory replies 

Jess gives Ceaser her order and goes to clean tables, looking over at her every now and again.

She’s just sat there reading a textbook with a notebook in front of her looking distracted.

Jess gives her, her order and leans against the counter.

“So, what happened this morning?” Jess asks 

“My mom thinks my grandparents are trying to manipulate me again” Rory replies before eating a fry. 

“Is this about Yale and Harvard again?” Jess asks 

“Yea, the same fight as last time. She won’t let it go even though she said she would” Rory sighs 

“Why is she so worried?” Jess asks 

“My grandparents can manipulate you into doing anything. I’m still learning to resist them and they talk about Yale in a way that gets me thinking about it as a place to go and as much as that scares me, my mom wants me to be able to make my own choices as she never got to. My grandparents had planned her entire life until she got pregnant and ran away” Rory explains “I keep telling her I want to go to Harvard and if I do go to”

“And she’s not listening?” Jess asks 

“No, but I also think grandma is getting to her and it scares her as she doesn’t want to be anything like her parents,” Rory says 

“It sounds like she is trying to protect you and your free will to choose what is best for you, not your grandparents” Jess states 

Rory goes quiet for a minute thinking it over.

“Huh, I didn’t see it that way” Rory admits 

“Glad to help. I’ve noticed everything Lorelai does is to protect you and give you the life you want and deserve to have” Jess says 

“Thanks, Jess” Rory replies 

“Anytime,” Jess answers “talk to Lorelai. You now know she is trying to protect you so it may make the conversation easier” 

“I will, thanks again Jess,” Rory says 

Rory pays for her food, packs her books away and makes her way home.

When she gets home, she changes out of her uniform and studies in the living room until her Lorelai comes home. 

“Mom, can we talk?” Rory asks shyly

“Of course sweets, what’s up?” Lorelai asks sitting next to her daughter.

“So I was talking to Jess about our argument this morning and he made me see that you are just trying to protect me and my free will to choose what I want to do with my life. I’m sorry I couldn't see it before. I‘m happy you want to protect me but can we just agree that if we’re scared about something related to grandma and grandpa we talk to one another about it instead of letting it build up and we end up arguing about it?” Rory says 

“Agreed, I’m also sorry. My mother has got to my head no matter how much I try to prevent it” Lorelai agrees, pulling her daughter into a hug.

“I love you mom,” Rory says 

“I love you too sweets” Lorelai replies 

That night the Gilmore Women walk into the diner laughing, much to Jess and Luke’s relief.

It’s not pretty when the Gilmore Women fight and everyone around them suffer with them. 

“Everything ok?” Luke asks from his spot at the counter.

“Everything is fine, thanks to Jess” Lorelai answers 

“Jess?” Luke asks confused 

“He gave me advice earlier that helped us put the argument to rest and come up with a solution to our problem” Rory replies 

“This Jess?” Luke asks pointing at his nephew 

“What other Jess’s do you know Uncle Luke?” Jess remarks

“Sorry. It’s just hard to wrap my head around you giving Rory good advice” Luke says 

“Thanks for the vote of confidence Uncle Luke” Jess remarks again

“Sorry, Jess. I am proud of you though” Luke says 

“Ok enough with the mushy talk” Jess declares   
“Your squirming” Rory states 

“Am not” Jess replies 

“You totally are. I like seeing you squirm” Rory answers 

“Are you going to order or not?” Jess asks changing the subject 

“The usual please” Lorelai orders with a big smile and excitement in her voice

“Me too squirmy” Rory replies 

“Good one,” Lorelai says high fiving her daughter while Luke laughs at the look on Jess’s face.

“She is Lorelai’s daughter you should have seen that one coming,” Luke tells him patting him on the shoulder.

Rory and Lorelai eat their food talking away while Luke and Jess clean up.

When they are ready to leave, Jess is reading and Luke is counting receipts. 

“Night diner boys,” Lorelai says as she walks out the door.

“Night Luke, Night Jess,” Rory says 

“Night” Luke and Jess reply as the door shuts behind the Gilmore Women.

“Oh god, I can’t wait to sleep, it has been an eventful day,” Lorelai says as they walk home arm in arm.

“That it has” Rory replies


End file.
